


Put on pants(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Put on pants(Sterek)

Derek made his way towards Stiles' house. He had insisted on being the one to check on Stiles, since Scott was keeping an eye on Allison. The alpha pack would very likely go for their weakest members, not that Stiles or Allison were weak, but they were human. Sure, Allison was a badass hunter, but she still new to the whole prospect and Stiles was the smartest in the pack and yes the pack included Lydia. While Lydia was book smart, she lacked survival smarts, like Stiles had. Stiles could form a plan from deck of cards and a pencil if that's all he had. Stiles was logical. He could see all sides of the board, he was level headed, for the most part, and strategical. But, none the less, still human, and a baseball bat was about the only weapon he could manage without hurting himself. So when the pack decided to keep an eye on the 'weaker' members Scott felt torn between his best friend and the girl he loved. Derek all but jumped at the chance to look after Stiles. Truth was, he'd look for any excuse to talk to, or see him. The human had grown on him over the months. Proving to be an essential part of the pack. Scott still struggled to listen to Derek and when he refused, Stiles always pulled him back in line. And if Scott was in line, Allison was in line, and if Allison was in line, Lydia was in line. Isaac rarely got out of line, which is why he made the perfect beta. He was second only to Stiles in Derek's mind. Derek never doubted Stiles would make an excellent beta, minus the part where he insisted on telling Derek what to do, and how to do it, and wasn't afraid to call him out for being stupid, or an ass. It was probably one of his favorite things about Stiles if he was honest. Nobody really stood up to Derek. The closest Scott came was claiming he didn't need an alpha, which Stiles always reminded him quickly, that he in fact did need an alpha. If not for the simple fact that he made a terrible werewolf, than because an omega was easy prey for, well pretty much anyone.

The red brick of Stiles' house came into focus as he rounded the corner. He'd decided to walk, his obvious car would draw attention to the fact that he was there, and the sheriff wasn't exactly keen on Stiles running with wolves especially when the leader of said wolves was technically an ex convict. Though, that had been Stiles' fault, well actually Scott's but Stiles hadn't helped matters.

Derek jumped easily to the small awning just below Stiles' window and slipped in. Stiles always left it unlocked despite Scott's objection. Scott insisted someone could get in, but Stiles always assured him, the only thing that ever came through his window was Derek, and for that reason it would remain unlocked. Derek had felt a sense of pride when he'd learned of this. It made him feel...welcome. Something he didn't feel often.

Stiles wasn't in his room, but he was home. Derek would hear his heartbeat and the Taylor Swift song he was currently humming. He was downstairs.

Derek glanced at the open laptop, praying there wouldn't be porn awaiting Stiles' return. There wasn't. Instead, he had a page on druid herbs pulled up. Research, always with the research. Derek smiled to himself before turning to Stiles' 'murder wall' as Scott called it. 'It's a crime board.' He could hear Stiles huff.

Just then Stiles' door opened. Derek turned to see the human pause in the door way.

Derek's eyes took in the sight of Stiles holding a water bottle wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Uh, hey, Derek, I didn't know you were coming over," Stiles said closing the door behind him.

Derek suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He'd never seen Stiles so scantily clad. Derek's eyes fought to keep from roaming over the human's body. Stiles wasn't built, but he wasn't as scrawny as he appeared. He was more...wirey, like a cable.

"You alright?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't respond.

"I'm here to...look after you," Derek spoke in a strained tone.

"Okay, why? What's wrong?" Stiles set his water bottle down, a look of concern covering his features.

"Just with the alpha pack out and about, we wanted to make sure you and Allison were okay," Derek answered, bracing for the backlash he was sure was coming.

"Oh," Stiles simply dropped his head, but didn't respond.

What was that about? No 'I can handle myself' or 'I don't need your protection'? That wasn't like Stiles.

Derek watched as Stiles turned to his computer bending slightly to minimize the screen before closing the top. Derek couldn't help but watch the way the thin white fabric of his underwear clung to his ass. Stiles had a nice ass, something Derek hadn't been able to fully appreciate before. Derek wouldn't lie, he'd always found Stiles attractive in a way that made him frustrated. He liked him as a person, sure, but physically, Derek had thought about what it would be like to bend him over a table, often. Right now was one of those moments.

Stiles stood turning back to the alpha, "Make yourself comfortable, I guess," Stiles shrugged.

Derek forced his eyes to meet Stiles' trying his best to ignore the pulsing in his pants from the erection he was desperately trying to prevent.

Something was off about Stiles, that much Derek knew, he assumed it had to do with the fact that Derek was there to look after him. He had been fine before Derek brought it up.

"Stiles, you're human," Derek said gently, still trying to ignore Stiles' mostly naked body.

"So I'm reminded," Stiles half snaps. Derek let out a sigh. He wanted to comfort the guy, his pack member. It was instinct. However, he was sure that if he touched Stiles, it wouldn't be in a comforting way, or in an appropriate way even.

"It's just a precaution, we can't lose you, you're too important," Derek spoke ignoring the way the fabric hugged Stiles' thighs as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Derek's teeth sunk into his bottom lip, he was glad Stiles didn't have his sense of smell, cause he knew he'd smell heavily of lust and desperation.

Stiles fell back on his bed with a scoff.

Derek watched as he stretched his arms up to cradle his head. The way his muscles moved under his skin had Derek struggling to breath. He honestly regretted volunteering to look over Stiles. Perhaps he should have sent Isaac. Though he was sure he would have received a pissed off phone call from Stiles for that one.

"I'm serious Stiles," Derek tried to stay concentrated on the conversation.

Stiles, groaned, clearly not wanting to hear what Derek had to say. He rolled over, now burying his head in his arms.

Derek felt his dick twitch at the sight. Stiles on his stomach, on his bed, in nothing but a partially see through pair of boxers. Derek was about to lose his shit.

"Damn it Stiles, can you please put some fucking pants on," Derek snapped.

Stiles rolled back over and sat up in surprise, "Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't think anything of it," Stiles shrugged.

Derek let out a sigh of relief, and disappointment as Stiles pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Might as well put a shirt on too," Derek growled slightly.

Stiles obliged with no complaint, "Sorry," He muttered.

"Now sit your ass down and listen to me," Derek demanded pointing to the computer chair, his dick thankful for the clothes now distracting him from the temptation that was Stiles' body.

 

Stiles sat in his computer chair carefully. It was clear he was unsure of how to take Derek's outburst a moment ago. Derek rarely swore, unless he was really mad and Derek, while easily annoyed, rarely got mad. In fact he'd never yelled at Stiles like that unless they were in danger, but that was usually out of desperation and concern, not anger. 

"Now, as I was saying, you're important to this pack, we're just taking precautions. We don't know what Deucalion has planned and losing you would be devastating to the pack," Derek spoke more calm than before.

"So I'm guessing Scott is with Allison," There was no accusation behind the words, more of an assumption.

"Yeah, he wasn't sure how to look after both of you so, I offered to look after you," Derek nodded. 

"Why?" Stiles asked. It wasn't abnormal for Derek to worry about his pack, but to stay with Stiles? Yeah, that was a bit abnormal.

"Would you rather me have sent Isaac?" Derek asked skirting the question. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the alpha.

"Exactly," Derek smirked. Isaac and Stiles clashed constantly. Lydia had joked once about them acting like a married couple, Derek had been sure if looks could kill, Lydia would have been dead instantly. 

"Well I was just doing some reading," Stiles gestured to his computer, make yourself comfortable," Stiles then gestured to the bed.

Derek took a seat carefully on the edge of the bed as Stiles opened his computer.

-

Several hours later Derek had been watching Stiles subtly as he scrolled through his phone, doing some reading on his own. 

Stiles sighed then, turning to face Derek. 

"What's wrong?" Derek could tell something was bothering Stiles.

"I'm about to boil over, it's a million degrees in here and you made me put clothes on, which, yeah I get, it was probably super uncomfortable for you, and I know that I am the furthest thing from attractive, but would you mind if I at least take my shirt back off?" Stiles asked.

Derek stared at Stiles with a frown, his jaw clenched. 

"What?" Stiles asked nervously. 

"Yes, you can take it off," Derek growled. 

The way Derek said that made Stiles bit his lip even more nervously. 

It took everything in Derek, not to tell Stiles how hot he was. 

Stiles slipped the fabric back off once again, revealing the toned upper body Stiles kept hidden.

"I've never seen you shirtless before today," Derek commented out loud.

"Between you and Scott, I'd rather not embarrass myself," Stiles quipped turning back to the computer. 

Derek felt a growl building in his throat as he stood to his feet.

He made his way towards the human.

Derek inspected a smattering of moles along Stiles' shoulders and upper back.

Derek allowed a finger to gently trace a few causing Stiles to tense under his touch. Derek ignored the discomfort Stiles seemed to be feeling, though he did remove his hand.

"I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about," Derek spoke calmly, being sure to keep his voice even.

Stiles snorted to himself, causing anger to flare within Derek.

He grabbed the computer chair swiveling it so Stiles was facing him. The whiskey brown eyes, owl like.

Derek's eyes dropped as he followed another smattering of moles down Stiles' chest and torso.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles swallowed thickly.

Derek's eyes met Stiles' then. His brows rose in surprise. Could Stiles, smartest member of the pack Stiles, really be so oblivious?

"You have to notice how attractive you are," Derek finds himself saying.

Stiles' frowns deeply and stands, pushing past Derek angrily, "You don't have to be an ass," Stiles snaps.

Derek looks at the human in confusion, "What?"

"You're mocking me," Stiles grabs his discarded shirt.

Derek realizing what Stiles was doing snatched the fabric from his hands.

"Hey," Stiles huffs.

"Stiles, I wasn't mocking you, I've never seen you shirtless and I've always found you attractive. And then I show up and your in nothing but-" Derek cut himself off.

"You find me attractive?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"Why do you think I made you put clothes on? I was trying to talk to you, but I kept getting distracted by images of you bent over this be-," Derek once again cut himself off.

Stiles' face turned to shock.

Derek was suddenly hit with a strong scent of arousal.

Derek let out a low growl. He'd never smelt Stiles turned on before and it was intoxicating.

"I-I didn't realize, I mean, I'm not built or tall," Stiles shrugged.

"So? Who says that's what's required?" Derek asked forcing himself not to make any advances towards Stiles.

Stiles shrugged sheepishly.

"I've always been attracted to you, and not just physically, you're smart, and while insanely annoying at times, endearing and funny. You're loyal and dedicated. All these things make you attractive. And now that I've seen you mostly naked, I can in fact say that you are definitely attractive physically. I've always loved the color of your eyes and the slope of your neck and the fullness of your lips, but-" Derek cut himself off for a third time, his eyes raking over Stiles.

Suddenly Stiles' lips were on Derek's.

The alpha didn't hesitate to let his arms snake around the human, deepening the kiss, allowing his mouth to explore Stiles'. His lips were even better to kiss than he'd imagined.

Stiles tilted his head giving Derek access to his throat.

The werewolf growled onto the skin on Stiles' neck, placing open mouth kisses along the slope. He'd dreamt of this too many times to count.

"Maybe you can see me in even less?" Stiles suggested shyly.

Derek responded with a moan as his hands gripped Stiles' hips.

Stiles slipped his thumbs into the hem of his pants dropping them leaving him once again in his white boxers.

Let's just say, Derek didn't regret volunteering to look after Stiles anymore.


End file.
